Mine
by PrincessKairi129
Summary: A Sora X Kairi one-shot written to the song Mine by Taylor Swift. I hope you enjoy. Happy Valentine's Day.


A/N: I just listened to the song 'Mine' by Taylor Swift. And thought it would be fun to do a Valentine's Day story about it. I decided to put it up a day early so that people in other countries where it's already tomorrow can see it on Valentine's Day too. **Disclaimer:** Sora, Kairi, Selphie, and Olette belong to Square Enix. The song 'Mine' belongs to Taylor Swift. I own nothing.

* * *

Today was an all girl day with me and my friends Selphie and Olette. We had just finished at the movie theater and went into a small deli shop for a light meal. We sat at one of the tables and looked at the menu.

"Everything looks so good! What are you guys getting?" Selphie asked us.

"I think turkey sounds good. Kairi?"

"Um, I don't know yet," I answered. A spiky brown haired boy walked over to our table.

"Hello my name is Sora, I'll be taking your order today." He looked at each of us, but I think he lingered on me the longest and smiled. I just wrote it off as nothing. "Do you guys know what you want to eat?"

"Turkey and a Coke for me," Olette said right away and handed him her menu.

"Uh, I think I'll have chicken salad with Dr. Pepper," I told him and handed him the menu as he smiled at me again.

"And... Um... Oh, I don't know! Um... Ok, I'll go with roast beef and a Sprite." Selphie handed him her menu.

"Ok, I'll be right back with your orders." The boy, Sora, left.

"Ooo he was cute! I think he was looking at you, Kairi!" Selphie smiled.

"What? No he wasn't."

"You couldn't see him smiling at you?" Olette asked.

"He was smiling at you guys too."

"C'mon Kairi! When's the last time you had a boyfriend?"

"Never... It never works out anyway."

"Kairi, just cuz your parents-"

"Selphie... I need to go to the bathroom, come with me."

"But-"

"Now!" The two went off, and soon after I found out why. Sora had come back with our drinks and set them on the table. I was just gonna sit there quietly til he left, but he spoke.

"So, where did your friends go?"

"Just to the bathroom."

"Together?"

"It's a girl thing," I smiled. He laughed. I had to admit, it was a cute laugh. And now that I looked at him, he was pretty cute too. "I'm Kairi, by the way."

"Well, Kairi, it's very nice to meet you. So do you do anything for a living?"

"Nothing big really. Just help my mom with office stuff. But I'm in a band and we're pretty good."

"Oh, really? What do you play?"

"I'm lead vocals and I play guitar," I smiled. Music was my life, I could talk about it all day. We went on to name our favorite artists, which led to other favorite things, and we found out we had a lot in common.

"Sora! You've got orders ready!" The man, I'm guessing his boss, called from behind the counter.

"Oh wow. I must've lost track of time. Hey, Kairi, um... I get off at three. You wanna go do something?" I blushed.

"You mean, like a date?"

"Well it doesn't have to be a date if you don't want it to be," he smiled, which made me smile.

"Okay, yeah."

"Great!"

"Sora!"

"Ok, gotta go! Be back with your food." I giggled at his cuteness as he ran off. This was the part where Selphie and Olette casually walked back to the table.

"So, anything interesting happen while we were away?" Olette smiled.

"Don't play stupid. I know why you left. But yes, something did happen." They stared at me, begging me to go on. "I have... A date." They yelled 'yay's and giggled excitedly. And I swear I saw Sora chuckling out of the corner of my eye.

* * *

_Later that day:_

He pulled my arm as we ran down the hill to the beach. It was the perfect place, really. No one ever really went there so it was always deserted. We found a spot next to the tide and sat down, talking about nothing in particular as we made a perfect sand castle. When we finished it looked beautiful and majestic. He pulled me up.

"Now lets jump on it!"

"What? And ruin the beauty?"

"Come on, live a little." I jumped with him on the castle and felt this rushed feeling that I couldn't explain. But it felt great. We were laughing as we stomped the castle flat. We walked along the shoreline and he put his arm around me and we laughed together as he kicked at the water. I actually didn't want our date to end but it seemed to end too soon.

* * *

A week went by of us being together and we were having a lazy day at his house. A pile of my things were in a drawer in his bedroom. We were lying down on our sides next to each other on the couch. I smiled as he played with my hair.

"Can you believe it?" I ask as we stare into each other's eyes. He chuckled.

"Believe what?"

"That we could be happy forever in love?" Sora smiled.

"I believe that it's entirely possible." I smiled, still a little unsure.

* * *

A month later we were moving in together. We were moving my boxes into his house and after we finished he wanted to do something special to celebrate.

"Let's do something fun!" I smiled at him.

"Like what?"

"Maybe we should go down to the beach where we had our first date." He smiled and I loved the idea so it was decided.

* * *

The sun was setting quickly as we reached the beach and the lights from the city soon turned on and lit up the water. We laid down by the tide and held each other staring into one another's eyes for the longest time. I felt so safe and secure and really close to him. I think I was starting to fall in_ love _with him. I smiled, which made him smile. And I swear there were sparkles in my eyes as he started to lean in close to me a kiss me passionately.

"Sora, I love you." I said a bit nervous as we pulled away, but I meant the words.

"I love you too, Kairi." He smiled widely.

* * *

A week later, we both came home from work in grouchy moods. He had come home late and I was worried about him and he just brushed it off like nothing. I went to sleep but woke up at 2:24am and saw the kitchen light on so I went out and saw him.

"Is everything okay, sweetie?"

"Everything's fine." He said in a harsh tone.

"Well you don't need to be nasty about it. I'm just worried about you."

"Well you worry too damn much!" I just stared at him, trying not to cry. Did he just yell at me?

"Well then, I'm sorry I care about you!" I pushed past him and ran to the front door, opening it and ran outside. Soon after he followed me outside. He tried to grab my hand but I pulled away. "Just don't okay. Just... Get it over with..." Tears ran down my face. I knew this part. This was the part where he told me goodbye just like my father did to my mother when I was younger. He finally managed to grab my hand and turned me around to face him. I looked down at the ground, I couldn't look at him. He placed his hand on my chin as he pulled my face up to his.

"Kairi, I'll never leave you alone. You're stuck with me forever." He smiled. It took me awhile to process it but when I did a big smile formed on my face. "I remember how we felt sitting by the water. And every time I look at you, it's like the first time. I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter. She is the best thing that's ever been mine." He sang it softly and smoothly to me. And I instantly knew a perfect song to write about it. He took me back inside and we cuddled in bed and fell asleep, ready to live the rest of our happily ever after.


End file.
